There are known a color erasing apparatus that applies erasing processing to a sheet with heat and erases a color of an image. The color erasing apparatus includes a pair of erasing units including rollers and heaters across a conveying path. However, in the color erasing apparatus, nip widths (contact areas) between the heaters and the rollers for applying heat to the sheet are small and the heat maybe unable to be efficiently transferred to the sheet.